Forever One
by ladyune009
Summary: Lady Une and Treize...the tragic love of two...yet one forever. (Happens during series, bf the death of his excellency)


The white lights blinded her eyes as she strained to force them open.  
  
"Lady? Lady!"  
She could hear that sweet voice above her.the one that she could never call her love.  
"Lady, answer me, please!" He whispered above her. She felt his tears stream down her arm as he held her hand lovingly.  
She smiled, "Treize."  
"Lady! Oh my God.you're-you're awake!" His voice cracked and as her vision became clear, she could see his tear stained face.  
"Treize.did I fail." Colonel Une began to show again, as she remembered that battle. She could barely say those words. She could never disappoint Treize.  
"Lady please." Treize chose his words carefully as he looked into the eyes of his colonel. "Colonel Une, you won that battle. And put your life on the line to save another.I could never thank you enough. You shall never fail.Lady, you can never fail me." His eyes softened, "I love you, Lady."  
Lady Une did not cry, and she did not acknowledge him. But her heart ached for him, "It can never be."  
"Why?"  
"You are General Treize Kushranada.and I am.Colonel Une..." She paused in sadness. "But I have and will love you always, Treize."  
The General smiled and looked into her eyes, "Lady.every day since that battle, I have been grieving. My depression was great, because I know that if I lost you, I would never be the same. I could never go on living." His face became serious, yet soft, "There is one way we can always be together."  
The heart monitor could be heard. It was the only sound that was to be heard by human ears other than theirs. This was their moment.  
  
Three days later, Treize solemnly walked down the hallway with her in a wheelchair. It seemed a hollow exit, but in their hearts it was joy. Lady Une's neck was decorated with a small silver chain. And beneath her robe there was a glistening diamond ring attached.  
She was released that day and was expected to return to her duties as a colonel in the following week. "I apologize for any inconveniences, Colonel Une. It was the latest date I could arrange to have you return to your duties." General Treize opened the door to the limo for her.  
"I'm ready for them." She straightened her collar and proceeded into the limo.  
The chauffer held the door for the apologetic General and winced at the Lady's attitude. Treize waved it off, "Colonel, out of appreciation to your service, might I invite you to dinner this evening."  
"I accept, only on the terms we are able to discuss the strategic measures that must be taken to remove the possibility of the failure of MS engines." She peered over her glasses for recognition.  
"Agreed-Daniel, to Zeus's Hall." Daniel nodded and closed the door behind Treize. Before Daniel could enter the vehicle, Treize put up the privacy screen as he always did. Blocking what was usually important military information.  
Lady Une removed her glasses carefully.  
"Lady, you look radiant." Treize caressed her soft face as her chestnut strands fell over his hand. Her hair was freed from the tightly woven braids. She was able to show her love for him.and she felt radiant with him so close.  
"Treize, are you sure this will work?" A foreign voice of soft harmony surprised Treize.  
He smiled, lifting their bonds from their necks. "We shall be married tonight, my love." Lady Une smiled back in trust of his words.  
"You do know that the next sequence of attacks is due at headquarters tomorrow morning.I thought that maybe we should work together so they will be completed in time." She briskly put on her glasses to search in the computer to her side.  
"My Lady." Treize gently closed the computer. "Tonight is our night." He took away her glasses.  
They could only stare intently at each other; in longing, in passion, and in deep love.  
  
That night they left the restaurant early to return to the small church that had brought so many sorrows with the death of friends, and fellow soldiers. This night was beautifully different.  
"Do you, General Treize Kushrenada."  
"Please, Father-do not mock the holy matrimony with the title of death." Treize was saddened for a moment, but the loving expression across his fiancé's face chased away all the pain.  
"Very well, and very true." The priest nodded, "Do you, Treize Kushrenada, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
Treize's face smiled warmly, "I do."  
"And do you, Middeilya Une, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do, always and forever."  
"Then in the power invested in me by Almighty God, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest paused and looked at them both carefully. "You shall be strong near and far.because you both have a bond between each other that can and never will be broken." The priest smiled, "You have my blessing-you may now kiss the bride."  
Middie Une looked deep into Treize Kushrenada's eyes. Their lips sealed their bond. Middie and Treize Kushrenada will forever be one. 


End file.
